My new poinsettia originated as a mutation of the well known red variety of the Annette Hegg family (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,962) induced by irradiation and was discovered by me in my greenhouse at Maaloy, Denmark, among other poinsettia plants which I had irradiated in the course of my research carried on with the object of producing new poinsettia varieties for the commercial market. I selected this particular mutation for propagation and test because of its distinctive white and cleaner color and my propagation of this new plant, by cuttings, through successive generations at Maaloy, Denmark, has shown that the novel and distinctive characteristics of the original plant hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. Commercial propagation of this new cultivar by means of vegetative cuttings is now being done at Encinitas, Calif.